The present invention relates to mechanisms for the sequential feeding of sheet material, and more particularly to a paddle-type sheet jogger for the paper feed mechanism of an offset printing press, the jogger bumping paper sheets into alignment relative to the plate cylinder of the press as the sheets flow serially along a feed path towards the interface of the plate cylinder and the impression cylinder.
In the sequential feeding of paper sheet material to an offset press, it is imperative that proper alignment of the sheets relative to the plate cylinder of the press be established. It is known to align such sheets by jogging or bumping a side edge of each of the moving sheets with a paddle reciprocating along a line perpendicular to the path of movement of the serially flowing sheets.
Ideally, a jogger mechanism of the reciprocating paddle-type should be operable to jog or bump sheets into alignment from both sides of the paper feed path to faciliate the simultaneous feeding of two side-by-side sheets to the press, wherein, for example, a left side paddle would bump a left side sheet, while a right side paddle would simultaneously bump a right side sheet. Further, the ideal sheet jogger mechanism should permit individual adjustment of the distances between the paper feed path centerline and the left and right jogger paddles while the paddles are reciprocating, thus permitting print registry adjustments when the offset press is in a running condition.